The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Hosta, botanically known as Hosta sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Color Festival’. The new variety originated in July 2007 in Deinze, Belgium, from a naturally-occurring whole-plant mutation of the parent Hosta plant ‘Enterprise’ (unpatented).
The new variety was first propagated in October 2008 in Rijswijk, The Netherlands via in-vitro propagation, and has been asexually reproduced by in-vitro propagation using meristem tissue culture in Rijswijk, The Netherlands for at least 2 generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagation via in-vitro propagation.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Dec. 2, 2009. ‘Color Festival’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.